PLEASE, SEHUN!
by baekyoo
Summary: HunKai! / Jongin yakin Sehun akan membantunya / YAOI! DLDR! GJ! bye! huweeeeee


**PLEASE, SEHUN!**

By: Baekyoo

* * *

.

.

.

##########

"yaaaa!"

Sehun menutup bukunya saat Jongin sudah berguling-guling di lantai, meraung tak jelas.

"Jongin!" teriak Sehun risih, ia memutar kursinya hingga menghadap Jongin, orang yang membuat kamarnya jadi berantakan sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"aaaa.. kenapa ini semua terjadi padakuuu, huaaaa"

Sehun menutup kedua telinganya dan meringis, teriakan Jongin bisa saja membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Ia berdiri dan beranjak ke samping pemuda berkulit tan itu dan membungkam mulutnya kasar.

"hei, diam! Apa kau tidak tau jika bibi Lee sedang sakit gigi?!"

Bibi Lee— tetangga Sehun yang terkenal galak itu selalu tak segan untuk memukul anak yang berani mengganggunya, terutama si jahil Sehun dan Jongin yang sering membuat keramaian di lingkungan mereka. Apalagi kemarin kabarnya beliau terkena sakit gigi, otomatis jika bibi Lee yang kejam itu mendengar teriakan Jongin, bisa saja dia bertindak nekat dengan mendobrak pintu rumah Sehun dan memukuli mereka dengan sapu lidinya. Seperti tahun lalu.

Jongin terdiam, menyadari kebodohannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya, ia tetap mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya pada Sehun. Mewek sampai kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung tajam kebawah.

"kau jelek sekali, hahahah.." Sehun menarik kedua pipi Jongin gemas. Hingga membuat si korban kesakitan.

"ayolah, bantu aku.. Kali iniii saja.." kata Jongin sembari mengusap kedua pipinya yang sakit. Sehun kembali memasang muka sebal, ia berdiri dan duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Sehun! Ini balasanmu padaku atas semua yang kulakukan untukmu?!"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan untukku?!" Jongin terdiam, berpikir. Dahinya mengerut. Sehun masih menunggu jawaban, tapi Jongin malah tertawa setelahnya.

"oi, ayolah. Satu kali tidak akan membuatmu mati.."

Sehun melipat tangannya angkuh, melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam bagi yang duduk di lantai "akan aku mintakan nomor Luhan yang baru deeh"

"yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada Sehun, pemuda itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

"akan kuusahakan, tapi kau bantu aku. Aku tidak mau terlihat payah di depan si yoda itu.."

Yoda—mantan kekasih Jongin saat masih di kelas 1 tahun lalu. Si tukang pamer dan bermulut besar. Park Chanyeol. Jongin saja heran bagaimana dia bisa berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dulu, orang yang kini selalu bertingkah nakal padanya. Entah cintanya sudah pergi kemana. Ke laut mungkin. Uuuh.

"makanya jangan terima tawarannya dari awal!" Geram Sehun.

Jongin mempoutkan bibinya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran kasur. "aku tidak mau di bilang jomblo seabad, hiks.. hiks"

Sehun hampir saja muntah saat melihat Jongin berlagak seperti artis kemalaman.

"cari orang lain sana!" saran Sehun.

"aku bilang padanya jika aku jadian denganmuu!"

Sehun mengerang dan menjitak kepala Jongin keras. "Tolol!"

"mau yaaa Sehun?"

Sial, Sehun tidak suka diperalat seperti ini. Jongin selalu melakukan sesuatu seenaknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Eh, apa? Perasaan?

Ngomong-ngomong, hubungan mereka itu tidak jelas, kekasih bukan, sahabatpun tidak begitu baik juga. Pasalnya mereka selalu saja bertengkar, berteriak satu sama lain, saling mengerjai dan menghina, memukulpun tidak bisa dibilang jarang. Tapi ada kalanya mereka terlihat mesra, penuh kejutan dan sangat manis. Itupun kalau ada maunya. Sepertin Jongin saat ini. Pake acaranya double date segala dengan Park Chanyeol. Uh sial.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"oke.. Tapi kau janji akan memberikan nomor Luhan untukku.." ujar Sehun setelah berpikir agak lama. Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"walah, itu gampang! Jangankan nomor ponsel Luhan, kalau mau, aku akan mempromosikanmu padanya!"

Sehun berdecih dan menjitak Jongin lagi. "tidak usah ya Kim!"

"aish, kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku? Pantas saja rankingku tidak pernah naik, kau membuatku tambah bodoh."

"kau memang bodoh!"

Jongin tertawa dan memeluk kaki Sehun manja. "aku tau kau akan membantuku, hehe"

"hnn, kau selalu punya cara untuk membuatku repot" kata Sehun, ia mengacak rambut Jongin gemas. Anak itu selalu tampak menggemaskan di mata Sehun. Jongin benjingkat tak lama kemudian, melirik jam yang terletak di meja belajar Sehun.

Jam delapan lewat lima belas.

"oh, aku harus pulang sekarang. Sebelum Ayah Ibumu pulang dan menyuruhku menginap, aku 'kan mau membantu ibuku membuat kimchi" Jongin bangkit dan membetulkan bajunya yang berantakan.

"hmm.. beri aku setoples nanti.." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya saat tangan Jongin memegang kedua pipinya. Mencium bibirnya singkat.

"bye bye,oh thehuuun~ besok jangan lupa, oke?"

"..oke.."

Blam!

Jongin menutup pintu kamar Sehun keras, membuat yang di dalam mengercing sebal. Namun tertawa setelahnya.

Entahlah, mungkin besok akan menjadi hari paling sial untuknya. Jangankan besok, sekarangpun ia sudah sial, harus membetulkan sprei dan selimutnya yang terjatuh ke lantai, kusut tak karuan.

"uh, Kim Jongin!"

* * *

END

*lol* aku gaktau ini apaan wkwkwkwkwk *ngilang*


End file.
